Zero Absoluto
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Near era como uma equação. Uma equação que Mello não queria saber a resposta, porque tinha a impressão de que ela daria zero. Zero absoluto. x MELLO/NEAR, presente para Nandinha Shinomori x


**Sumário:** Near era como uma equação. Uma equação que Mello não queria saber a resposta, porque tinha a impressão de que ela daria zero. Zero absoluto.

**Death Note não me pertence. Mas um dia eu consigo. Um dia eu o terei.**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne.**

**Presente para Nandinha Shinomori.**

* * *

**Zero absoluto**

"Talvez Near seja uma equação". Sibilou Matt, por entre seus amados jogos.

"Hã?" O loiro perguntou, arrancando mais um pedaço da barra de chocolate.

"Uma equação". O outro repetiu.

"Uma equação de matemática".

**X**

Uma equação de matemática. Era só o que ele pensava, enquanto encarava o garoto albino, a uma certa distância. Uma conta indefinida, que dava um número indefinido, infinito talvez. Ele nunca saberia.

Só sabia que aquela conta estava fora de seu alcance, e olhe que era ótimo em matemática. Mas "Near" não era matemática.

Era uma física quântica avançada em algum planeta distante.

Tão distante quanto seus olhos.

**X**

Segundo lugar. Mais uma vez. Como sempre, é claro. Se Mello pudesse ser uma equação, seu resultado seria um negativo. Ou cem negativo. Dependendo do resultado de Near. _Se _Near tivesse um resultado.

Então ele concluía que talvez ele mesmo fosse infinito. Infinito negativo.

**X**

Ele sempre tinha aquele jeito. As mesmas feições. O mesmo jeito. A mesma aparência. A mesma sensação.

Mello sentia frio perto de Near. Muito, muito frio.

A ponto de morrer congelado, sem nem notar.

**X**

Near lembrava L, de algum jeito. Mas L parecia mais alcançável que o albino. Porque sua equação parecia ter um resultado.

Zero, concluiu ele.

Mas Near não era um negativo. E o loiro com certeza não era dois negativo.

E então Mello voltou à estaca. À estaca zero.

**X**

_Dear Mello_. Era engraçado ler aquilo, por mais que o loiro não tivesse vontade de rir. Talvez porque havia alguma metáfora naquelas duas palavras ou porque era simplesmente muito estranho imaginar Near escrever aquilo.

Mesmo assim, Mello não riu.

O dia parecia estranhamente frio. Frio demais para seu gosto.

**X**

Ele ficava ali sentado, ao lado de Matt, observando aquela foto. Girando-a por entre seus dedos, passando a mão por entre a frase minúscula que havia lá. Não havia calor nelas. Não havia nada.

Talvez elas também fizessem parte da equação de Near.

**X**

"Eu posso ter errado, Mello". Matt murmurou, quando o loiro perguntou sobre a equação de Near.

"Você é o terceiro, não pode errar".

"Talvez por isso mesmo eu seja o terceiro". Sibilou, enquanto expelia a fumaça. "Porque eu erro".

Mello não respondeu.

**X**

Se Matt estivesse errado ou não, ele não se importava. Também não se importava com Near, pois não queria mais ser L. Porque sabia que poderia morrer ali, no exato instante em que seqüestrou aquela tal de Takada.

Mas ele não se importava.

Porque mesmo que as porcentagens fossem negativas – pelo simples fato de que ele se sentisse sem chances de viver, como ocorrera com Matt – ele já estava acostumado.

Porque ele era sempre o valor negativo em quaisquer equações que tivesse Near.

**X**

Sentiu uma dor no peito e soube o que estava ocorrendo. E a única coisa que pensou foi naquela maldita equação. Equação de Near, como apelidou.

E então tudo pareceu fazer sentido, por mais que ele odiasse aquilo. Ele não queria mais saber. Porque sabia que aquilo, no fim, estava certo.

Mello nunca errara uma conta de matemática na vida.

**X**

Os olhos sem sentimento. Os cabelos sem cor. As expressões vazias. O sabor de água que parecia haver em sua boca.

E uma coisa. Uma única coisa.

O frio. O frio das palavras.

Tudo, tudo aquilo misturado formava Near e sua equação. Equação que havia apenas um resultado.

O zero absoluto.

* * *

Okay, essa é a minha fanfic preferida MelloxNear, até agora. Ela foi feita após eu ler vários MelloxNear's da Nandinha Shinomori, por isso é um presente para a mesma. E também eu não vejo motivos para não dar uma fanfic para uma pessoa que foi base para que eu pudesse chegar ao universo MxN com mais facilidade, além do mais, todas as suas fanfics são geniais.

Eu realmente aprecio essa fanfic 8D

Alguns aqui não devem saber sobre o "zero absoluto" então, com uma ajuda da Wikipedia, porque eu sou uma droga como professora... Aqui vai a explicação:

O **zero absoluto**, ou zero Kelvin (0 K), corresponde à temperatura de -273,15 °C ou -459.67 °F.

O **zero absoluto** é um conceito no qual um corpo não conteria energia alguma. Mas as leis da Temordinâmicam revelam que a temperatura jamais pode ser igual a 0 K, apesar de ser possível alcançar temperaturas próximas ao zero absoluto. A mais próxima temperatura foi de -273,12 ºC, ainda que alguns objetos possam ser resfriados a esse ponto. Para um corpo chegar ao zero absoluto, não poderá conter energia sobre o mesmo.

Na fanfic, utilizei o contexto de que uma temperatura jamais pode ser igual à 0 K, o que quer dizer que o Mello nunca alcançaria Near. Assim, como ele era o oposto do Near, ele deve estar mais ou menos em torno de 273,15 ºC (positivos, como notaram).

Eu sei que eu devia colocar mais "física" que "matemática", mas todos sabem que a física não é nada sem matemática xD

Ok. Acho que já falei demais!

Espero que todos tenham gostado! (Principalmente você, Nandinha-sama!)

**Reviews!**


End file.
